Ces mains
by namayu
Summary: Ces mains sont inutiles... Qui saura leur donner un but ?


**Petit one-shot alternant les pensées de deux personnages... Les premières sont en italiques, les secondes sont en police ordinaire. ****La scène a lieu après la mort de Kinkaku, et le départ de Gojyo. ****En espérant que cette lecture vous sera agréable... **

(_namagusa bonzu._ "moine aux yeux de drogué..." )

(_Otosaan/ __okaasan_ papa, maman)

* * *

_Avant même qu'Hakkai ne revienne précipitamment dans la chambre que nous avons partagée cette nuit, je le sais. Je l'ai senti. Je sais qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il est parti. La colère me gagne progressivement. Pourquoi se mêle-t-il toujours de défendre l'orphelin envers et contre tout ? Pourquoi est-il parti? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit pour le retenir hier soir, quand je l'ai entendu murmurer ce _gomen _qui ne lui ressemblait pas..._

_J'aurais dû réagir en entendant ce murmure faible comme un soupir et lourd comme un regret. Mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire et me murer dans mon silence... Comme toujours... Parce que je savais que rien n'y aurait fait._

_Un soupir m'échappe. Je me lève sans un mot et je quitte l'auberge._

_Bon sang, mais quel crétin! Quel crétin égoïste, qui plus est... !! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris!? C'est ce que j'aimerais franchement bien comprendre. Il mériterait que je le laisse crever dans son coin, cet imbécile!! Tsss!_

_Ce n'est plus de la colère que je ressens à présent, tandis que mes pas trébuchants me conduisent à travers la montagne. Non, c'est de la rage... Presque de la haine._

_Et dire que me voilà à la poursuite de cet abruti! Je vais lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule dès que je le vois, oui!!... Pour le punir de m'avoir contraint à cette randonnée forcée dans la montagne ! Je sens ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus pénible. Si en plus cet idiot ose me faire la moindre réflexion sur ma consommation de cigarette qui réduit mon souffle, là, c'est décidé, je le butte définitivement. Et que personne ne vienne me réclamer un _sûtra_ pour ce _baka_!! Punaise, mais qu'est- ce qui lui a pris, bon sang!? J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire d'autres conneries encore!!! Il en a suffisamment fait ces derniers temps._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine donc à aller chercher cet idiot?! Voilà trois heures que je cours après lui dans cette forêt sans fin... Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé..._

_Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé..._

_A cette pensée, mes pas s'accélèrent, presque contre ma volonté... il faut que je le retrouve..._

* * *

Je me sens coupable. Affreusement vide et terriblement coupable... C'est comme si ma propre faute me revenait à chaque pas, telle une gifle en pleine figure. Et je sens mes poings se serrer jusqu'au sang pour tenter, en vain, d'évacuer ma rage... 

Tout est de ma faute. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, à cet instant, de parler d'eux ainsi ? Bien sûr qu'ils m'énervent souvent... ! Le moine corrompu, avec ses airs d'altesse...Ou le saru, toujours en train de brayer... Et Hakkaï, toujours tellement prévenant... Et tellement étouffant avec son éternel sourire vide plaqué sur le visage. Mais bon sang, pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je été débiter de telles choses à ce gosse de sept ans ?! Comment aurais-je pu soupçonnercependant un instant ce qui aller se passer... Et voilà que j'enchaîne vraiment conneries sur conneries, tel le dernier des crétins... Sa Sainteté le moine corrompu s'est bien vite chargé de me le faire comprendre, d'ailleurs...

Je revois sans cesse le yokai profiter de ma dispute avec ce satané moine pour se jeter sur Sanzo et le faire basculer...

Ma gorge se sert. Je suis inutile. Plus qu'inutile... : dangereux. Et pathétique. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas écouté, cette fois-là, dans le désert ? Pourquoi ? Je me le demande... Je crois que j'ai cédé devant le regard inquiet d'Hakkai. Un regard qui m'a donné l'illusion, pendant un instant, que je pouvais compter pour quelqu'un. J'ai pourtant bien essayé de lui faire comprendre... : lui avait épuisé toutes les forces de son ki pour nous sauver de l'ensevelissement... Le singe était celui sur qui reposait notre espoir de sauver Sanzo blessé et gisant dans le sable... Et moi... Moi... Pfff, sale temps pour les scorpions...

Si inutile et si pathétique... Je suis le seul qui ne puisse jamais rien faire... Je suis même étonné de ne pas avoir été abandonné au détour d'un chemin par le_ namagusa bonzu... _Abandonné...Tsss... J'ai pourtant l'habitude,_ ne?_

Mon rire se répercute contre les arbres, dans le silence que ne trouble aucun chant d'oiseau... Il me revient en pleine figure en un écho amer.

_Otosaan..._ Puis _okaasan_... Jien...puis Banri... Puis... la liste serait longue... Pour une fois, je crois que j'ai voulu éviter d'être pitoyable. Quitter pour ne pas être abandonné. Au moins, ça me permet de préserver un semblant de fierté. Pff... J'en rirais presque, à vrai dire, si je ne me détestais pas autant.

Pourquoi vouloir venger Kinkaku ? N'est-ce pas une belle hypocrisie de ma part ? Au fond, ce n'est pas pour le venger... Non... C'est pour me sauver, moi... Pour me donner enfin le sentiment d'avoir été « utile », une fois dans ma vie...Pour être franc, ça m'arrangerait même, je crois, que Kami-sama sorte vainqueur... Je n'aurai plus à traîner ma misérable carcasse de bon à rien, comme le dit Sa Sainteté...

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je ferme les yeux. Kami-sama peut bien attendre quelques instants... On ne balaye pas vingt-deux ans d'inutilité aussi facilement que je le croyais, finalement. Mais après tout, je ne suis plus à quelques minutes près...

L'air est doux, presque joyeux... Sale temps pour les scorpions, même pour mourir... Décidément...

Le sourire qui étire mes lèvres s'évanouit dans un soupir...

Oui, décidément, sale temps pour les scorpions.

* * *

_Enfin, je le vois. Et ma colère s'évanouit tout à coup. A la place, il n'y a rien... Rien que le vide._

_Il est étendu là, immobile, les yeux fermés. L'espace d'un instant, je redoute le pire._

_Je m'approche silencieusement, au cas où... Pour ne pas troubler sa mort, si jamais il était... S'il était... Il ouvre les yeux et l'envie de lui asséner mon harisen sur son affreuse tronche de cafard me submerge tout à coup violemment._

* * *

Un ombre vient s'interposer entre le soleil qui achève sa course et mes paupières fermées. J'ouvre les yeux... Il est là... Le _namagusa bonzu... _Je ne peux réprimer un mouvement de surprise... —San... Sanzo.. ? 

Ma voix paraît ridiculement hésitante.

Il se dresse devant moi, à contre-jour sur l'astre couleur de sang qui décroît peu à peu. Son visage est fermé. Dénué de toute expression...

Même sa voix est atone.

—Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

J'imagine qu'en tout autre temps, je lui aurais dit une bêtise, pour détourner son attention... En tout autre temps... Mais pas ce soir...

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein ? Je t'ai rien demandé.

Mon ton est agressif. Par instinct de protection.

Il me dévisage longuement, sans un mot. Son regard se durcit progressivement. C'est ça, vas-y... tu peux même me frapper ou me tirer dessus, sale moine. Si tu savais comme je m'en fous... Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, même. Je me surprends vaguement à sourire. Un sourire d'homme qui se noie. Et je ferme les yeux.

* * *

—_Tch'!_

_Le soupir qui s'échappe de mes lèvres ressemble fort à un reniflement de mépris exaspéré._

_Surtout lorsque je le vois s'étendre de nouveau dans l'herbe, mains derrière la nuque, yeux fermés._

_L'instant est paisible et je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, à ses côtés. Le silence s'abat sur nous tandis que je regarde au loin le soleil disparaître dans une lumière sanglante._

_La voix de Gojyo s'élève bientôt dans ce silence. Etonnamment calme. Il a gardé ses paupières closes._

—_Pourquoi es-tu venu, Sanzo ?_

_Sa voix est neutre, mais je pressens que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête._

—_Tu me fais chier, Gojyo..._

_Il s'est redressé et me dévisage, les yeux étincelants de fureur._

—_Va te faire foutre, sale moine ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir ! Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Me dire que tout est de ma faute ?! Que je suis qu'un bon à rien ?! Te fatigue pas, va...!! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça !_

_Enfin sa colère se déchaîne. Il s'est levé, farouche, et se dresse devant moi dans une attitude provocante. Sur ses lèvres flotte un sourire cynique._

—_Ah, je vois, ça doit être simplement parce que le saru ne suffit pas pour défouler les nerfs de Sa Sainteté...!!_

_Je choisis de l'ignorer. J'allume ma clope sans même lui accorder un regard. Et je sens sa fureur croître._

—_Tsss... C'est simplement que Goku est devenu invivable et qu'Hakkai se comporte plus que jamais comme une mère poule depuis ton départ. Tout ça à cause de toi... Ca me gonfle... Je veux juste que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre._

* * *

Le mépris qu'il affiche à cet instant me révolte. Saleté de moine! Il semble tirer une jouissance particulière à l'idée de m'enfoncer au plus bas. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour ça...! 

Il a fermé les yeux et poursuit tranquillement.

—Tu crois que c'est en allant te faire butter par l'autre joyeux enfoiré de Kami-sama que tu seras moins inutile ?

Sous le ton calme, je sens le cynisme mordant de sa remarque.

Avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, je l'agrippe par le col. Je ne cherche même pas à retenir mon poing lorsqu'il s'abat sur le visage froid du moine. Il s'écroule à terre, mais se relève aussitôt, à demi-appuyé sur son coude. Je l'observe s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main, sans cacher mon sourire de défi.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. J'ai le sentiment que mon ventre va se vider. Mes côtes semblent se briser sous la violence du choc et mon souffle se tarit brusquement. J'ai du mal à respirer. Il titube à son tour. Nos yeux se rencontrent, soutiennent la provocation réciproque. La respiration haletante, nous nous faisons face ainsi, longtemps, sans un mot. Sans un geste.

* * *

_Le combat reprend, jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de force, nous nous écroulions, épuisés. Il ne tente même pas de se relever. Mais je refuse de m'avouer vaincu. Je me lève péniblement, fais quelques pas trébuchants, avant de tomber moi aussi dans l'herbe, vaincu par ce suprême effort._

_Les minutes s'égrennent avant que nos respirations ne retrouvent un rythme plus régulier._

—_Pourquoi, Sanzo..? Demande-t-il enfin, d'une voix qui paraît étrangement fragile dans l'obscurité grandissante._

_Je me tais dans un soupir._

_Il élève ses mains devant ses yeux. Elles se détachent en un violent contraste, claires dans les ténèbres. Il les contemple alors un instant, sans un mot, avant de reprendre dans un souffle amer._

—_Pourquoi sont-elles si inutiles...?_

_J'allume une nouvelle clope et j'exhale avec délice la fumée nocive. Mes yeux se fixent à leur tour sur ses mains..._

* * *

Mes mains... ces mains si inutiles... Qu'ai-je pu faire de ces mains... ? Leur inutilité me renvoie le vide de ma propre existence. Tellement pathétique...

* * *

—_Tcchhh'_

_Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me sens vaguement exaspéré. Un soupir méprisant m'échappe... La force de l'habitude, j'imagine._

_Je considère ses mains toujours levées au-dessus de son visage et mes yeux suivent les profondes entailles faites par les chaînes de son _shakujô_, lorsqu'il m'a rattrapé , sur la falaise. Ses mains sont meurtries, sanglantes. Déchirées. Les plaies sont toujours à vif et saignent encore à travers ses bandages._

—_La prochaine fois, mets des gants, au lieu de te bousiller les mains..._

* * *

L'ironie de sa réflexion est à peine dissimulée. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de plus doux que d'habitude dans le son de sa voix 

Mes mains... J'observe mes mains avant de comprendre de quoi il parle.

—Sanzo...?

La question me brûle les lèvres. Il faut que je sache.

Il se redresse et s'assoit dans un grognement sourd.

—Si tu poses une question stupide, je te butte.

Un vague sourire vient effleure mes lèvres à cette remarque... Satané moine.

—Pourquoi... ?

Ma voix tremble dans ma gorge... Je ne la reconnais presque pas.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous.

—Question stupide, murmure-t-il enfin.

* * *

_Je le vois sourire doucement à ma réponse, avant de replonger dans la contemplation muette de ses propres mains, de ces mains déchiquetées par les chaînes de son arme._

* * *

Tandis que Sanzo expire la fumé de sa cigarette dans un mépris apparent, à mes côtés, j'observe en silence mes mains... Mes mains... Mes mains ne sont pas inutiles. Elles ont sauvé une vie. Elle ont sauvé sa vie...

* * *

_Il est fasciné par les cicatrices qui marbrent sa peau, et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'affleurer sur mon visage._

—Baka_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de grogner tout bas._

_Rien n'est inutile..._


End file.
